Rising Sun
by IceDance
Summary: 'What had led to this' Memories of laughter and loss and passion and pride. Shattered hearts and scattered paper. Splattered paint and soft whispers. Life. The one word that Sakura Honda could describe everything with. Alfred Jones was life. He was the sun rise to her raven night. Ameripan. America/Fem!Japan.
1. Prologue

_Hey everyone! I hope you may like this story. I worked a while on the whole format of the story line and have edited it multiple times. Please tell me anything you have to say about it, though. Your thoughts will be very much appreciated and reciprocated to your stories. I always love reading something new!__You may even ask any questions you have since this may seem confusing at first- I don't know- but I won't give away too much information for the wrap up at the end ;) _

_Please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you :)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

_**Rising Sun**_

~Prologue~

She had been in this hospital three to four times out of her life, yet the touch of the tight sheets and sight of sterile surgical equipment were still frighteningly all too familiar to her.

In all cases she was a perfectly healthy child. She ate well and kept to normal routines of daily exercise. Maybe that's why the universe has given her this. Maybe she had this coming. She had everything in her short life coming.

Especially him.

The small, japanese woman shifts her onyx head slightly to look out her window. It's dark out. She can barely see the leaves of a overshadowing tree, brushing its branches against the window pane. There were many nights like this. Where the moon was opaque and the breeze was devoid of life. She never paid too much attention to those nights. There were so many more brighter mornings. However, there didn't seem to be too many of them these days.

She'd been here for three weeks. Waiting. Anticipating. Delaying. As she drums her pale, bony fingers- or at least tries to- on the wooden chair beside her, she thinks of the past with a clenching twist to her frail heart. This is now her fifth time in a hospital. Maybe her last. She could only hope with a bittersweetness.

The first time was when everything in her life took a turning point. She smiles at the memory, the edges of her cracked lips making their ways up slowly and her insides bubbling still after so many years. It was a... a golden filled day now that she thought of it, contrary to her feelings at the time. Not the best, but the first. The first of many days of her life that she actually _lived_. That she tasted the atmosphere in its brightness and touched the peaks of mountains, almost grasping the sun. Though she was never too far from it. She had one beside her.

All hers.

She grasps the arm of the chair, digging her nails into the wood, and takes in ragged breathes. She looks about her, gazing at her surroundings. It's almost pitchblack and the only sound filling her ears is the beeping of monitors and shuffling of feet outside the doorway, shifting light seeping through the waxed floor in parallelograms from beneath the navy blue door.

Her eyes and lips are the only things she can move without exhaustion and she wills herself to calm and not awaken the sleeping figure at her side. She closes her eyes as she extends her right hand, searching mechanically for him. She finds his soft locks and runs her fingers tenderly though them. Her chapped lips ache at widening into a broader smile.

Bittersweet. The word seemed to describe everything these days.

The third experiance she had in a hospital was not so. She winces at violent memories and decides to wipe them away once more. She hated those days. She would delete them or have loved to burn them in order for them to sieze to exist. The pain they brought to not only her had made her intensify her hatred towards this vile place. She sighed and decided not to blame the place, but more the reason for her to be here. The deadly demons that haunted her being. She strangled those thoughts and threw them away.

They would be back, though.

Her best time being at a hospital was when life was blessed to her. And even that one was not a great day. Nothing brought her more happiness... or sorrow. Remorse floods her once more as it had for several years now and she soon shoves that aside.

For now.

It always had a way of returning to her. She should say that it was the best day of her life like so many others going through that 'wonderful' experiance. Truthfully, she would be lying if she agreed. She wanted to shake the thoughts away, but her head had already been spinning for several hours which had left her to sit here and think. Contemplate.

Wait...

This time... This time is like the first.

There's a crossroads. This way or that. She didn't know the outcome and what it would do or cause. The first was what led her here. Where would she go after the fifth? After what she selfishly hoped to be the last? The pain was too much to bear anymore.

She tightens her wrinkled eyes and feels her head spin.

_'Oh, Alfred.'_

She continues to stroke through the hair at her side and wills them not to wake until sunrise. Everything was always better in a new day.

She decides to drift off while she can, hoping she doesn't slip away as she sneaks in a few forgotten memories. She longs to view them as a slideshow and distract herself from whatever may come next morning. Starting at the beginning of it all: Him.

Her golden sun.

**-Rising Sun-**

_More to come..._**  
**

_Review if you wish :)_


	2. Chapter One

_Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! I wanted to submit this on Alfred's birthday but.. things never come out perfectly, you know? But happy belated birthday America! :D_

_And thank you all who have reviewed, favorited, alerted, and read this! Thank you so much! I appreciate everyone of you! Especially my best friend, EndlessDreaming! I couldn't ask for anyone better! Love to all of you- especially you, Zel! Please enjoy :)_

* * *

~Chapter One~

**Excerpt from Alfred's Journal.**

**_...The first word to describe you... Well, geez there's a load of 'em. I can't even pinpoint one that suits all of you. You are many words that dance on my tongue. But... the first? _**

**_Iridescent. _**

**_No, seriously, that's how I'd describe you the moment we met. You were just- you were different than the rest. You know how each person has a light? You should, you're the person who taught me that notion. You showed me my own. Anyways, in that moment- I knew. You were bursting with it. That shine- that glow. Iridecent in the light. And I wouldn't change that word for anything. It's not the only thing to describe you though, because if we could sum ourselves in one word then that's just not human. We are many words- the whole damn dictionary. But that's my first thought of you. And I'm still waiting for the last._**

**_I love you._**

**_Now, I just gotta get the courage to _say_ it. Everything just seems perfect and clear on paper... You never needed that barrier. _**

**_Today's word is- as so many times it has been used in my life-_**

**_Crossroad._**

**_-Alfred_**

* * *

_Eleven Year Earlier_

Diverse patterns. Morphing Colors. Swirls and twists which cast intricately woven designs. The art museum could not ask for a better piece by the upcoming artist, Sakura Honda. It was a view of the mountain.

Really, it had been done so many times before that it was a muddled drawing to her intense gaze. Her furrowed brows could slightly show that she wasn't very pleased with the outcome of her 'masterpiece'.

True, she had spent tireless amount of hours and work and supplies... but something... something, was missing.

Could she find it?

No, for it wasn't truely in the piece itself with the glistening valley and high peaks of towering mountainsides. It wasn't the perched sun illuminating the darkness in the picture but more in her mind. Clouds filled her cluttered head and threatened to storm. They were darker than the shadows of the ones in the distance on her painting.

In her eyes were the storm and she blew it on paper, canvas, walls- anything to soothe her creativity.

And she had been happy before.

She had glowed and riveted in it. Had shone with inspiration and passionate desires, however, they seemed to vanish. Not suddenly and yet not entirely gone. But there was no spark... no... she couldn't figure it out, but she didn't like pacing around in front of it anymore to find the answer.

"That yours?"

She jumped at the low voice next to her and mechanically turned her head to gaze at the man beside her. He was standing in a comfortable position against the wall with a green spiral in his hand and a pencil placed in his blonde hair. He gave her a bright smile and leaned forward, gesturing towards her painting perched on the wall.

She shifted her gaze everywhere but did not respond.

"I know the look." he waved his fingers towards her, pointing with his pencil.

Sakura sighed and chewed on her thumb, but quickly pulled it away. She had to stop her nerves. She paced in front of it once more, noticing the shapes of the landscape and swirls of intense, vibrant colors.

The man stood beside her, suddenly, and observed the painting closely, his eyes mere inches from the frame. He still wore his grin and adjusted his glasses.

"Well, it's beautiful-"

"Don't say that." Sakura gave him a crossed look and tried to keep her thumb attached to her backside where she could not start the habit.

The man raised his brow at her and looked about like she had told him a ridiculous joke.

"Why? It's true."

"It's... it doesn't have full potential! How can I stand here while people tell me lies of how much they love this when- when it's... it isn't... my best." She leaned against the wall and wondered why she was spilling all this out, but mostly she was trying to calm her breathing. Her eyes circled over the crevices in the walls. Why was everything spinning?

"Hmm. But that's how you see it. Everyone seems to like it since it's up here in the first place, right?" Sakura sighed softly and looked away from his gaze. The man coughed and looked contemplatingly at the piece and back at Sakura.

"But... you know, I haven't been honest."

She glanced at him sideways and pleaded with him to continue with her eyes. The man stroked his chin and paced like she had. His eyes shifted towards her and he gave her a small smile.

"It's missing somethin'." He waved his fingers at it.

She nodded at him.

"You didn't like it."

"I don't."

"No, I mean, when you made it- or painted I guess- whatever- You didn't have your heart in it. Right?"

Sakura lessened her gaze and looked away once more. She hadn't put her heart into something in a long time. It was hard to.

Her fingers were aching and she could feel them go numb. Her head felt... maybe she should... lay down...

And in one instant, there she was- fallen on the polished floor of the art museum in a crumpled heap. Her view grew hazy and the image she could last make out was... was that blue? Yes...there was two circles of... blue...

* * *

She could feel something cold against her forehead and furrowed her brows. She lifted her eyelids slowly and could see a ceiling. She looked to her right to see a window looking out to a busy street and to her left were cabinets and a wooden door. She sat up, groaning a bit and placed the bag aside.

Oh.. she had fainted. She knew she should've taken those pills. Or at least eaten this morning and not have stayed up so late finishing a project. How could she be so irre-

"Hey, how are ya?" She jolted at the familiar voice and stared at the person. It was that man again. He smiled at her in a mixture of relief and genuine happiness. Sakura looked back with widened eyes.

She stared at him in shock and scepticism. Who was this man? She questioned with her eyes and he sat up as in understanding of this strange predicament.

"Well, I sorta brought you here when you fainted. It was scary as hell, but good thing my sis works here or else I wouldn't know what to do- I've never seen a person do that which is what surprised me and then it was just out of freakin' no where. Why'd it happen?"

Sakura looked away and pressed her fingers against the cold surface of the mat beneath her. He wasn't so bad. At least he had helped. She was about to answer when someone- who very much resembled the man beside her- came through the door bearing a small smile and caring violet blue eyes.

"She's an iron deficiency anemic, correct Sakura... Honda?"

Sakura nodded and shifted her gaze about. The blonde haired woman smiled more and came over to shake her hand which Sakura gently took.

"Hello, my name is Madeline Williams and I admire your work."

"Thank you."

The woman smiled and gestured to the man beside her.

"This is Alfred-"

"The Hero!" he added with a playful thumbs up.

Madeline rolled her eyes and chuckled. "And it's fortunate that he brought you here. Now, I understand that you have low iron and you may need to take pills-"

"I already do... it was just a mishap... I also do not enjoy taking them."

"It seems you may have to, otherwise this could happen again and in a very different situation. I can suggest other pills if you are unomfortable with the current ones you're using."

"No, thank you. I appreciate it, though."

"Alright, well, you're free to go- just remember to take them and fill up on iron. I suggest beans, soy beans, chickpeas- oh and liver as well could help. Also some cereals enriched with iron, although you may have to check the label and... hmm, some egg yolks." Madeline smiled at the small Japanese woman who seemed sort of in a daze.

"Is this helpful? I could provide a list- or you can pick one up on any health stand around here."

"Hai... Thank you."

"It was nice meeting you." Sakura nodded and Madeline began to leave with a wave before stopping at Alfred.

"I'll be home late tonight but there's fish in the fr-"

"Nah, I'll just pick up some-"

"No! Not McDonald's again. Your cholestrol is already bad! Oh, and please stop at the pharmacy for my pills."

"Okay, got it." he rolled his eyes playfully and softly kicked the door shut behind her. He looked back at Sakura and she noticed his pencil was perched in the same place as earlier. His spiral on the plastic chair beside him.

"My sis." he pointed his thumb towards the door and chuckled. Sakura slowly smiled.

"It's nice to have family so close."

"Oh, well, we're not actually blood related- step sibs- but yeah we've been there together through it all." His grin faltered, but he soon jumped up and walked toward Sakura.

"It was nice meetin' you and all- though that might be the wierdest meeting I've had with someone." he held out his hand and Sakura shook it, feeling his firm grip.

"By the way." he leaned back and began to gather his things. "That painting... it didn't have passion. It just- it wasn't there, you know? See, what I'm missing is the inspiration." he held up his journal and Sakura smiled in surprise.

"You are a writer?"

"Yup." he made a popping noise with his lips and grinned. Sakura chuckled and slipped off the counter.

"I would like to read some one day."

"Well, whatever I get finished. Haven't been able to finish a damn thing in... years."

Sakura nodded and reached for her purse on the stool as Alfred pulled open the door. They walked through the narrow halls and felt a bustling yet soothing atmosphere as the sun began to set outside the huge, glass windows.

"Why were you there?" Sakura asked out of nowhere. Alfred swung his spiral at his side and thought.

"At the museum? Well, I thought it would give me something to write about. That feeling- the burst of energy... where do you get yours?"

Sakura walked in silence beside him and could feel his excited aura. He was very energetic in his own.

"I don't know... I try not to think of it too much. When something pops up-it's there. It's everywhere." She smiled and thought of her apartment. She loved the feeling of bringing her destitude of loneliness to a bright place with splashing colors.

"Maybe I should see more of your known 'masterpeices'." He brought up air quotes and chuckled when he saw her small scowl. "No, I mean it. I'd like that."

They made their way through the outside doors and stepped onto concrete, not entirely ready to part ways.

Sakura could see the last rays of gold in the sky starting to shift to a violet red and streaming pink and orange. She adjusted her purse and glanced at the man.

"Well, it was nice meeting you... but ah, I must-"

"Sakura, right?" He asked brightly.

"Hai... Alfred-san correct?"

Alfred laughed happily, his smile reaching up to his sky blue eyes and tipped an imaginary hat.

"Name's Alfred F. Jones ma'am. And I look forward to seeing you more."

With that he left with a huge wave, and a small skip in his step which caused her to smile in amusement.

* * *

The streaks of red and gold were now changing to a darker blue and violet as she made her way home. She opened her navy blue apartment door with force seeing as the hinges were slightly frayed and closed it behind her swiftly.

She listened to several phone message from her sister and prepared a small meal near her coffee table- the place where she normally ate. She retrieved a glass of water and her pills and gulped them down, distastefully.

This was her routine. Of course not everyday could be the same but it felt as such.

Today was an exception.

She decided to go out to the balcony and clean her mess. Some of her work from earlier was sprawled about and she softly smiled at it, picking up everything with a sigh.

Just as she was about to turn in, she stared at the night sky. No stars. No clouds. Nothing but an illuminated glow from the city and a raven color boring back at her. She leaned her head against the window pane and could faintly find a trace of blue, the last trace from the sunset.

And loneliness had never felt so intense before.

**-Rising Sun-**

_More to come..._**  
**

_Review if you wish :)_


	3. Chapter Two

_Hey everyone! I am so happy right now :) I feel this chapter was... well, I think I'll like where I will lead with this. And I hope it's not too confusing! If it is, don't be afraid to tell me! Actually, tell me anything! You like it? Not really? You had a good day? Man, it's so hot in the summer? Why is this so cheesy? I'm really craving some cookies? (okay that's just me XD) Why do I ramble and leave these notes? :) _

_Anyways, I hope you like it :) I want to thank LarkenPrimavara, EndlessDreaming, and Japanandsaltyfish for being such kind and awesome reviewers! Hugs to you all! :) And you know you get the biggest one Zel :) Please check out their lovely stories! They are all amazing :) _

_And thank you also to those who have read, alerted, and favorited this story as well. For even taking a chance on it. (It's kinda my first Ameripan and official Hetalia fic hehe...) Thank you. _

_Chun= Fem!China, Kaoru= Hong Kong, Mei= Taiwain, and Im Yong Soo= South Korea_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

~Chapter Two~

**Excerpt From Alfred's Journal**

_**Could you tell?**_

_**That day. That day when everything changed. Could you see it? That shift. Was it noticeable? At the time, to be honest, it wasn't to me. You've just always been a more observant person...**_

_**What do think would've happened? If you had stayed? If you hadn't been missing from my life for that horribly plain year? If you had never gone on that plane to see the world. If you had stayed. If we actually exchanged numbers that day. If we had gotten more time... **_

_**More time. **_

_**If we had one more year.**_

_**I would trade everything for more time with you. I didn't know it would be measured. It seemed endless then. **_

_**But, you'll be okay. I know you will. Because you're strong. Stronger than any person I've met, honey. **_

_**That's why I love, have loved and always will... love you.**_

_**And that's not a goodbye. Because you'll be okay. **_

_**I'll make sure of it.**_

_**-Alfred**_

* * *

_One Year Later_

It was all a memory now. Everything was behind and what lay ahead?

What lay ahead?

Considering the question was not something she often liked to do but rather something she always found herself in the process of doing. She never answered it. After the initial shock of discovering her... predicament, she had decided to shove all notions of a normal life away. She wouldn't need any of those thoughts or actions on the road she was heading. Not anymore.

Because everything was behind now.

"Sis? I think this is the last one, aru!"

Sakura did not even give the slightest nod or lifted her head to her sister's call out in the hallway. She could hear a door slam shut and feel the tremors of clicking shoes against the floorboards.

She only turned to the next page in a sullen, shrunken position on her new carpeted floor.

"Sakura! Where'd you- Oh! There! What are you doing, aru?"

She only held up her old photo album slightly as her sister made her way into the small room to sit beside her, her dog close behind yapping all the while. She masked a fake smile for both, her chapped lips aching after being tugged up. Her dog scampered and lay on her lap , wiggling his tail and resting his head there comfortably. She stroked through the fur and continued to go through the old, yellowing pages with antique photos.

Chun smiled at her sister as she sat beside her. She noticed a photo of their family and grinned. Her fingers traced every detail with a gleeful expression. Sakura tucked a strand of her long, raven hair behind her ear as she flipped the page.

Laughter filled Chun's stomach as she remembered how troublesome her small siblings were.

"And there he is! Trying to run away, the little devil. He never wanted to put on any clothes!" Chun exclaimed after a fit of chuckles, pointing to a photo of their Korean cousin, Im Yong Soo, running from Chun as she weilded a ladle at him.

"Oh Mei, such a cute little thing!... Haha! Kaoru was always such a quiet thing! But a little sneaky one there- oh he's just too smart for his own good, aru!"

She smiled at a picture of him and Mei sitting in a field of flowers when they were young. Mei is chasing a butterfly happily and Kaoru is sitting with crossed arms and a plastered frown to his lips.

Chun chuckled. Oh, the memories. Everyone had grown now. Everyone was apart now. It was only her and Sakura here...

And then... the next picture came.

And Chun grew silent. Her features softening very slowly and her head tilting on her sister's shoulder. Sakura's eyes swam and she held back the emotion. Held back tears. Chun patted her head, soothingly and chose her words.

"We were so proud of you... You were by far my easiest sibling and you were so good. Such a good girl, Sakura. We are all proud of you still..." She trailed off and cast her eyes downward, still holding her sister for comfort. Whether it was for her or Sakura.

Sakura traced the curve of her graduation gown in the picture with a faint brush of her small fingertips. Her insides hurt right now. They swelled and threatened to burst like a water gate. Her breathing faltered and she cursed herself for slipping. She had not released one tear- one fretful noise since that day. The day she was appointed her fate. Not one tear. And she did not want to slip up now. At least, not with anyone around. She had never felt so vulnerable.

Sakura closed the book and looked away for some time, trying to avoid her sister's knowing gaze. Trying to escape the world. Why...? Why was the world so... she wanted to say many words in her frustration.

Chun looked at her sister and attempted to say something else when a phone rang in the distance. She looked up and heard a ring in the hall. Chun stood abruptly as Sakura closed the book and stood, her legs cracking from sitting for too long. She placed it back on the shelf she had set up in the corner and retreated to the living room after her sister.

The living room was almost done, she observed. Her couch and coffee table in their right places. All she needed to do was unpack all the minor things and go grocery shopping later.

She saw her sister paceing in the kitchen- intense in a frustrating conversation- and found the remains of their lunch in a pan she would have to clean later. She brushed her fingers over the counters and decided they would need to be cleaned as well...

Such normal thoughts. Nothing could be normal anymore though, could it? Well, not with... this hanging over her head. And she had yet to tell their family besides her sister.

Hasn't the situation been tiresome enough? She feels trying will just prolong the inevitable.

"Sakura? You keep staring into space, aru!"

She gasped softly with surprise and looked up at her sister. She held a worried look and the phone was pressed to her ear. Sakura averted her eyes and looked beyond her, at the blank wall staring back at her.

"Who is on the phone?"

Chun gave her another long look before sighing.

"She wants to say 'Hi!'... No!... No, I said- will you stop? Aiyah! Here!"

She pushed it into her hands and Sakura let out a breath, a vein probably about to explode on her temple.

"Hey Sake!"

Yes. There it was. That pain in the side of her head that would cease to go away until she hung up. Damn her sister.

"Moshi mo-"

"How's it been? We all miss you guys! Why don't you visit anymore?"

"E... eto-"

"Ah, don't worry about it- so! What's been goin' on?

"Oh, nothing. Actually, I still have to fin-"

"Ah, kay well have fun! But call us! Seriously or I will- h-hey!"

She could hear rustling and a few curses being thrown until someone else came on the phone.

"Hey Sakura! We do- shut up!- miss you so much! Call us back when you aren't busy okay? Oh and Chun said we could come over at New Years! Wouldn't that be fun? It's just in three months and I can't wait! Well, I hope to see you then!"

"Wait- Mei?"

But the call had ended and she rolled her eyes. She placed it on the counter and turned to find her sister putting on her shoes in a haste.

"Chun?"

"Hmm." she replyed all too innocently. Sakura sighed and sat beside her, her dog coming up to place itself on her lap once more.

"Chun... I never agreed to have them over..."

Chun sighed with an irrate force as she placed her other shoe on and gathered her purse.

"Sakura, we need to tell them." She sideways glanced at her to see a slump figure entangling her fingers through her dog's shaggy fur in an enveloping silence.

"I know it will be hard, aru... But we are family and they deserve to know... Right?"

If she was not observant she would have missed the late reply of a short nod. Chun smiled and hugged her once more before grabbing her shoulders and making her look straight in the eyes.

"As long as we have family, we can get through this." She looked into her brown, lifeless eyes and could see a small light within, though it had dimmed...

Chun perked up as usual and grinned. She nodded and patted her head, opening the apartment door.

"I will be back tomorrow for dinner, aru! Call me for anything, okay? I have to get back to my shift!"

And with that, she had gone. The noise of the large bang of the door vibrating behind her. Sakura stared at that space. Her head rested against the pillows of the couch and she let out a large, ragged breath. It was intoxicating. All of this.

She stroked through Pochi's fur, looking up at the white ceiling until he finally grew tired and wiggled out of her grasp, yapping below her feet.

She stayed in this position for some time feeling her emotions and thoughts drained. The apartment was colorless. As dull as her mind...

Suddenly, her eyes fell on a box labeled 'Sakura's Work'.

Her eyes traced the clumped edges of the box that held all her past desires and passion. She stared at it with longing and felt a clench in her gut. The feeling that carried an awful, bitter taste in her dry mouth. A sour sharp-

She grit her teeth and punched her fist into the couch beside her, hearing a whimper from Pochi. She closed her eyes and tried to escape from the truth. From everything that had been this year.

She wanted to leave this place. If only for a moment. To escape and forget- if only for one measly hour. She couldn't do this. Hold eveything in. At least not right now.

She decided. Her brows knit into a determined line and she nodded her head to clear the bitter. She grabbed the collar perched on the coffee table and her keys.

"Here, Pochi." The small dog leaped forward with such enthusiasm and yapped excitedly.

"Let's go to the park." Sakura faked a smile that never reached her eyes and left her dull, blank apartment.

* * *

Sakura had never taken a stroll here in the fall. She loved the swaying trees above her and below could see the sun trying to peak through the falling leaves. It brings a fresh feeling- one she wasn't used to nowadays.

Pochi scampered ahead and would sniff at a tree or two, wiggling his tail all the while. She enjoyed the day, really. The sky was at a light blue with puffy clouds littering the view. The sun was low and buildings covered it in the distance, though the light still seeped through and showered everything in a nice, warm embrace. The breeze was caressing and gently tausled her long hair.

She had probably been through this park many times. She remembered her time here- before she left for a year- all too well. They were good memories. It was a time where she felt the world were her canvas...

She... she didn't realize that such beauty could be given to your eyes when you know that one day... it will be gone from them.

Everything stood out now. The trees swaying in the soft, caressing breeze and the setting sun in the horizon. She loved this time of day. Before it would fill her heart with a sense of greatness and cause her insides to tingle with joy.

Now, all emotions are replaced with remorse and longing. To touch every blade of green grass and taste the sun's vibrant rays.

Her ears perked up when her dog yipped and yapped as he found a tree to sniff around. She walked him over and saw a bench nearby. She sighed and decided to sit and relax her muscles. It had taken a lot out of her to move back from Greece... She hadn't expected this change... she had planned to stay there-

She shook her head fiercely and tied the leash to the bench with an intense force.

As she stood back up she looked out to the nearby pond. The water glistened in her view and that's when she noticed... someone.

Someone so...

Familiar.

Her eyes squinted to the man who was sitting under the shade of a tree. His back was to her and he held... a green spiral. Why- why was that so familiar? She tilted her head and stood, stepping forward, inching her way to him unknowingly. Why was this bothering her? Her head felt a buzz.

There weren't many people out for the sun was at the point of hitting the horizon and the sky's light blue was starting to change to a streaking pink and flaming orange. By now, she would've instantly averted her eyes- ignoring this bugging feeling- had she not noticed... that.

And she swore that she had seen it before.

A cowlick.

It was so unique, how could anyone miss it? It was perched atop a crown of blonde hair... and even that was all too familiar.

Where... where had she seen it before? Who was he...?

Without thinking.

Without even realizing what she was about to do or what would drive everything in her future. Without knowing the risk and looking ahead and assessing the situation- as she did with everything- she slowly raised her arm and called out to him.

Her curiosity had become the better of her.

"Hello?"

Suddenly, she grew pale. What if he were a complete stranger? What if he actually turned around? What if she had never met him before? What if he were a- a crazy, insane lunatic about to take advantage of her? Or-or...

Oh, how could she be so thoughtless and stupid and naive and-

And he turned.

He looked up with a small, "Hmm?"

Her hand dropped to her side slowly. Instantly, color filled her mind... a mountain. The sunset. For whatever reason, it did. And primarily... she saw blue.

Blue eyes meeting hers in first confusion and furrowed brows.

Then...

Shifting to recognition and a childish joy.

Her eyes widened and she pressed her thumb to her back, harshly.

The man beamed and raised his arm up in a frantic wave as he attempted to stand. He laughed and shook his head as if not believing how small the world actually was. Sakura was in jitters but held her impassive expression. She stood her ground, never averting her gaze. He made his way to her all the while, his grin growing broader.

"Sakura!"

**-Rising Sun-**

_More to come..._

_Review if you wish :)_


End file.
